El mundo es muy pequeño
by Afrodyta
Summary: Es increíble darse cuenta de las tantas vueltas que da el mundo, los lugares donde viajas y donde te vuelven a juntar con la persona que amas...Sango, ¿podré verte nuevamente? SXM 3 CAP. DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS ! :D
1. Amores distanciados

COMENTARIO DE AUTORA :

Primero que nada empezar por agradecerles que tomen su tiempo y lean mi fic, les digo que está muy interesante

para aquellas lectoras románticas que creen en el amor a distancia, en el amor a primera vista y sobre todo en

el amor eterno, un fic con mucha drama y música. Lo escribí en un ambiente hindú y contemporanio.

Bueno ojala les agrade y comenten para saber si les gustó y continuarlo, y por cierto, los personajes de inuyasha

no me pertenecen, solo algunos inventaditos por ahi !!!

**KILÓMETROS**

1- Amores distanciados

Los amores a distancia la mayoría de las veces no resultan, pero cuando se trata de un amor muy fuerte que une a dos

personas diferentes con muchos caminos y desiciones que tomar...puede perdurar para toda la vida.

Si se pudiera obtener el resultado de un amor de verdad, sería eterno y sin obstáculo alguno, pero la distancia y las

diferencias siempre estarán interponiendose, pero uno tiene que aceptar su destino y seguir adelante esperando

que vendrá y dejar el pasado atrás...

_- Señorita,¿ quiere que le ponga más agua caliente a su baño ?-_

Me pregunto si para el todabía significo algo o simplemente soy un simple recuerdo de su vida,

un amor más de los que ha tenido.

_- No gracias madhiak, has sido muy amable con migo todo este tiempo...tomate un descanso ,aram -_

_- Muchas gracias señorita, la dejo a solas - _dice la acomodadora al retirarse de la sala

Malditos kilómetros que separan nuestro amor pero apesar de tanta diferencia te siento

más cerca de mi y deseo verte nuevamente, esta desesperación que siento dentro y

esas malditas ganas de besar tus labios...tu fuiste mi primer y único amor, miroku.

Mi nombre es Sango taijy y vivo en la india junto con mis tios, desde que tengo 18 años. Recuerdo

que cuando tenía apenas 6 años mis padres fallecieron y me quede con mi abuela viviendo en japón...

donde complementé mi vida y logré grandes cosas, también conoci a el amor de mi vida...aquel

chico que nunca podré sacarme de mi corazon, miroku houshi. Terminamos por la simple razón de

que me obligaron a venirme a vivir con mis tios a la india, porque según ellos mi abuela no me criaba

bien y no me enseñaba nada, pero siento que se lo suficiente como para sobrevivir, y ellos no pueden

entenderlo. Cambie de una chica japonesa a una chica hindú, que pasa por todas sus costumbres y

soy tratada como una verdadera princesa, no pense que mis tios tenían tanto dinero, pero eso es lo

de menos yo lo único que deseo es estar denuebo con miroku, saber como está ...si todabía significo

algo para el...

- _Sango, recuerda estar bien bonita para nuestros invitados, te tengo una sorpresa_... - esa voz es de mi tía jakin

- _¿ sorpresa ?, ¡ tía sabes que odio las sorpresas ! _-

- _pero esta te encantará...usa el mejor atuendo que tengas y baja enseguida._ - mi tía jakin se rie de una forma muy poco disimulada

al decir eso ultimo.

Odio las sorpresas y menos cuando me apresuran, y tampoco no se me ocurre de que se podría tratar...

quisas una foto familiar o los negocios de mi tío...

Traté de hacer lo posible para convenser a mi tía y me puse el mejor atuendo que encontré entre

mi ropero, mi preciado vestido hinú color esmeralda bordado de oro y sin dejar mis joyas de lado porsupuesto...

mi cabello tomado en una cola alta y cubierto con el velo que corresponde, que llega hasta abajo de mi cintura

para no mostrar tanto .

Al bajar siento risas y muchos comentarios de mi tía sobre mí, como si me estubieran comercializando

a esas personas, me siento como un producto .

- _miren quien acaba de bajar, saluda a nuestros invitados sango _- dice mi tia muy emocionada, yo no veía ninguna

"sorpresa"

- _sean bienvenidos _- saludo a los invitados inclinandome para parecer mas educada, no soy muy creativa con los

saludos..

- _miren nada más, si que es muy hermosa tal como me la nombraste jakin, ¡ singar ! _- exclama uno de los invitados, su comentario si que me dejo helada...

- _lo que yo digo lo cumplo ¿ no ?_ - dice mi tia con una cara de negociante

- ¡ _entonces ya estaríamos preparando todo para la boda ! shubah hablaremos _- se integra a la conversación una mujer que los acompaña, parece ser

de mucha edad...un momento...¿ escuché boda ? o estoy mal .

- _¿ Boda ? ¿ Shuda ?, tía no comprendo nada...bek _- los nervios crecían cada vez más

- _Sango, esta era tu sorpresa, tu te casarás con hayuk _-

Oh no, esto esta muy mal, karhab...no quiero casarme con alguien que no conosco, no pensé

que mis tíos serian capaces.

- ¡ _Tía yo no puedo casarme _! -

- _pense que te agradaría tu sorpersa hija _-

- ¡ _no pense que para ti arruinarme la vida sería algo sorpresivo y emocionante ! - _el ambiente se ponía tenso

_- Es hukam sango, no puedes negarte - _todo lo que decía mi tía me parecia insolito

- ¡ _Hukam hukam ! siempre obligas a todos a hacer lo que te plasca, ya me no aguanto más... -_

_- Quisás no fue una buena idea jakin, no estoy interesada en pasar malos ratos ni que mi familia ni mi hijo_

_los pase con esa mujer - _que mujer más antipática esa señora .

- _No, no te preocupes madre...me gustan las rebeldes jajajajaja - _dice hayuk, de una forma muy graciosa al menos

para él.

- _Por favor disculpen a mi sobrina todabía no se acostumbra a todo esto ya que ella se crió en otro pais y le falta_

_mucho todabia por aprender pero estoy segura que esto es temporal como una etapa de su vida - _intenta calmar todo mi tía

A mi tía se le atolondró la cabeza, no comprendo por qué quiere casarme, primero me separa

de mi abuela, de mis amigos, de el amor de mi vida y ahora me obligará a casarme con

un chico que acabo de ver...

No les voy a mentir, hayuk no es feo es muy atractivo y puedo notar que hace ejercicio y se mantiene en forma pero

no podría hacerle esto a miroku, no conosco a hayuk y no tengo deseos de conocerlo y menos de casarme con

él.

- _Estoy muy segura que mi tio no estará deacuerdo _- lo digo tratando de asustar a mi tia

_- Jajajaj para que sepas fue su idea - _

Bueno creo que ya no se que más decirle a mi tía para que se saque esa loca idea de la cabeza ...

ahora más que nunca no dejo de pensaar que estarás haciendo ahora miroku, con quien estas

o que planeas en tu vida...¡ te necesito tanto !

_"Yehh kiski hai aahat yeh kiska hai saaya_

_huvi dil mein dastak yahan kaun aaya_

_hum par yeh kisne hara rang dala_

_oh hum par yeh kisne hara rang dala_

_khushi ne hamari hame maar dala_

_maar dala maar dala maar dala "_

_* FIN DE NARRACION POR SANGO *_

_...................................................................................................._

_* NARRACION DE MIROKU *_

En otro lado del mundo, Tokio japón .

¿ Qué pienso del amor a distancia ? que es un gran desafío para aquellos que no pueden estar

sin besitos ni abrazos, me parece que no son de las muy duraderas pero...yo tengo una, y

para ser sincero, no dejo de pensar en ella...para algunas otras personas les debe parecer

ilógico que a pesar de tanta distancia los corazones sigan unidos y al igual que nuestras almas.

Con ella aprendi a amar, aprendí muchas cosas aparte, aprendí a decir te amo también a darlo

todo por esa persona, comprendí el verdadero significado de decir " estoy enamorado " y lo muy

valiosa que es la mujer, cada parte de ella, pero lo unico que no pude aprender...fue a olvidarla.

Mi nombre es miroku houshi, tengo 20 años y trabajo como periodista en una agencia

televisiva, mi vida no a sido muy interesante ultimamente, chicas van y vienen, ofertas, dinero, cuentas

y mil cosas más de la vida cotidiana. Lo bueno es que solo me queda una semana de trabajo, después

podré vacacionar y descansar todo lo que pueda en 2 meses . En mi vida solo eh tenido 2 novias la primera

fue un completo error, sufrimiento y ganas de matarme, en menos palabras "pésima", después conoci

a la segunda...es cuando sientes que al mirarla ella es la mujer de tu vida, recuerdo la primera vez

que la vi...sus ojos estaban clavados en los mios, eran hermosos, fue amor a primera vista .

Su nombre era sango taijy, el recuerdo más hermoso de toda mi vida y apesar de que no la veo

hace 4 años no dejo de pensar en ella, sigue en mi mente y al recordar todo lo que pasamos me alegra

el día. Ella se fué a otro país y no la vi nunca más, pensé que podria olvidarla, encontrar a otra mejor

y reiniciar mi vida pero no pude, ella sigue en mi cabeza y no podrá cambiarla por nadie...necesito estar

con ella.


	2. Nuestro primer beso

**2- Nuestro primer beso**

No puedo creer que todo esto me este pasando a mí, es dificil de explicar cuando dolor siento en mi corazón, ¿ qué

voy a hacer con miroku ?, ¿ cómo le informare ?. No puedo dejar de pensar en aquel hombre que me alegró la vida, le dio sentido...

..Silsila ye chahat ka...como olvidar esos momentos

*Flashback*

_-¡ te tengo ! jjaajajajjaja _- decía el chico de ojos azules

- _no, debes atraparme bien...sin trampa_

Dos jovenes corrían por las praderas como niños pequeños, sin infancia, disfrutando cada momento juntos...

ella una joven de cabello largo liso y castaño, de clara y tersa piel...su sonrisa adornaba su rostro y ese

entusiasmo, esa felicidad al jugar con el chico moreno de ojos azules...sus pies dezcalsos completamente

sucios.

Era un lugar solitario donde solamente ellos sabían su ubicacion, donde siempre se juntaban a jugar...

Era una hermosa amistad, apesar de que ambos no eran unos niños...vivían su juventud...

Derrepente el chico atrapa a la joven, cayendose encima de esta, provocando sierto sonrojo entre los jovenes, lo

que ocaciona que se separen al unisonio. Sus corazones empezaban a acelerarse...

Los ojos del joven empezaban a observar notoriamente el rostro de la chica, se comenzó a dar cuenta de lo

hermosa que era y de lo tonto que era por no notarlo antes, su mirada bajó a su cuerpo...que ya era de toda

una mujer, desarollado y en perfecto estado, la joven toma su mano y la pone en la mejilla de esta...suspira

y dice

- _¿ Qué piensas miro ? _...

Miroku, el nombre del joven el cual no podía sacar la mirada de esos hermosos ojos cafes, que demostraban

miedo e inseguridad...

- _no había notado, que eres hermosa _..

-_ ¿ qué ? ...- _el corazon de la joven aceleró rapidamente.

Las manos de miroku comienzan a recorrer el cuerpo de sango, comenzando por su cabello...continuando con su

rostro...su mejilla...

- _No entiendo que te pasa miroku, pero ...esto no esta..- _antes de que continuara, la mano de miroku bajo hasta sus labios

ocultando lo que esta diría ...

- _Cierra tus ojos...y no hagas trampa _- le dice miroku, quitando sus manos de los labios de la joven

La joven no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar...en realidad no le quedo otra opcion que optar por lo que le

pedía su amigo miroku, los fue cerrando lentamente y muy desconfiada...

_- yaa...estan cerrados, ¿ahora qué?_

Miroku se aprovecha de la situación, para acercarse lentamente a la joven...rostro con rostro, comenzaron

a sentir sus respiraciones de forma mutua, y miroku comenzó a sentir pequeñas mariposas dentro de el...

sus manos tomaron el rostro de la chica, acercandolo hacia el de este...lográndolos unir en un tierno beso.

Fue su primer beso, para ambos...dos jovenes provando por primera vez como se unen dos personas

en un beso, conectandose, sin ninguna experiancia. Luego se separán y miroku mira fijamente a la chica...sin

quitarle la mirada de encima.

- _¿ te gustó ? _-

- _¿ por qué lo isiste miroku ? _...

- _por que te amo, sango, no puedo dejar de ocultar todo esto...siempre te eh tenido cerca mio y nunca pude darme_

_cuenta que eras tu realmente lo que buscaba para completar ese vacío que hay en mi corazón, si no te tengo_

_¿ qué haría sin ti ?, respondeme porfavor ..._

_- Tu sabes que siempre seré tu amiga y..._

_- ¿ amiga ? podrías ser algo más ..._

Sango no podía dejar de pensar en esa ultima frase...¿ algo más ?, ¿qué significará eso para el ?...el miedo

al rechazo le impedía preguntar.

- _Dime sango, seamos más que amigos...tengamos una relación...- _dice miroku, tomando las manos de sango

_- Relación..¿ te refieres a esas relaciones, donde hay que besarse ? _

_- jajajajaja si sango, demostrarse amor y cariño..._

_- No estoy segura, nunca eh estado con un chico..._

_- Pues será tu primera vez ¿ no ?_

Al decir esto último, miroku se alenta a besar a sango...pero esta sale corriendo, dejando al pobre chico

con dudas...y solo.

* Fin flash back *

Narración por sango...

El primer beso, fue nuestro primer beso...dejaste una gran marca en mi vida y ahora tendrá

que borrarse por las ambiciones de mi tía, que triste es la vida cuando dependes de otra persona...

No quiero casarme con hayuk el no es el chico con el cual aprendi a conectarme, con el cual

aprendí a amar...quiero estar con miroku. Yo creo en el amor eterno y tambíen creo en los

amores a distancia...

Fin narración por sango...

Al terminar los pensamientos de sango, se acerca una enorme estrella fugáz...la cual pasa por

la ventana del cuarto de esta...al mirarla, se acerca a su ventana...y le pide un deseo.

- _Creo en el amor eterno al igual que tu crees que la luna siempre estará acompañandote, Y quiero ver_

_a miroku nuevamente tal como tu quieres ser una nueva estrella...te lo pido...- _

....

Tokio, Japón ..22:14 hrs

Suena el timbre del apartamento de miroku. Este abre la puerta y se encuentra con ...

-¡_ Inuyasha ! tanto tiempo amigo...- _dice abrazando a su viejo amigo

- _eh vuelto de brazil, maldita vida la mia_

- _extrañaba tu ironía amigo mío jajajaja_

-_ ¡ keh ! _- típica expresion de inuyasha

Inuyasha es el mejor amigo de miroku, se conocen desde pequeños y tubieron muchas

separaciones ya que inuyasha viajaba mucho por el negocio de sus padres por lo cual

no conoce a sango...ahora tiene 20 años y esta heredando todos los cargos y tiene que viajar por su

trabajo, conoce casi todo el mundo y siempre tiene algo nuevo que contar...

- En realidad volvi de brazil para hacerte una propuesta amigo - dice inuyasha

- ¿ propuesta ?, adelante - miroku parece ansioso

- ¿Viajarías con migo a la India ?

Silencio total, ¿ _la india _?...aquel país donde hospedaba el amor de su vida...¿ por qué

negar esa propuesta? sería muy tonto de su parte...

_- ¿ Hablas enserio ?_

_- sin bromas amigo, es un viaje de negocios..tu y yo...almenos que quieras invitar a alguien_

_- mi prima siempre a querido conocer la india_

_- bueno entonces no queda nada más que hablar...partimos el lunes asi que prepara todo_

_nos espera hospedaje en una agradable casa..._

_- de india somos amigos- _dice esto ultimo despidiendose de mano de su amigo...

_- Bueno me retiro, adios .._

_- Adiós amigo..._

Miroku viajará a la india, ¿podrá reencontrarse con el amor de su vida?...lo sabrán

en la continuación ...

___________________________________________________________________________________________-

Espero que les aiga gustado y comenten plis para saber si hay razones de continuarlo :)

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia !!

Adios :D


	3. Este momento puede que no exista mañana

**3 - Este momento puede que no exista mañana.**

**Tokio, Japón...14:21**

Es increíble darse cuenta de las tantas vueltas que da el mundo...los lugares donde viajas y donde te vuelven

a indicar...que debes ir, y todo esto que me esta pasando es una señal para volver a ser felíz y no puedo

dejar de lado esta propuesta, estoy a 2 días de poder verte denuebo sango, estar con tigo...y sentir tu calor...

necesito saber si todabía piensas en mi o simplemente soy un simple recuerdo amoroso en tu vida. No

descansaré en paz hasta saberlo. Tengo que empacar muchas cosas y estoy empezando desde ahora

para cuando ya sea el día solo quede viajar y listo...lo que me pregunto es ¿cómo sabre en que parte

de la india ella estará? no se pero estoy muy seguro que esta es una señal, todo esto me esta indicando

mi verdadero destino y es, siempre fue junto a ella y asi será.

Cuando dije, empacaré para ir a la india, lo primero que puse en mi maleta, fue el brazalete de sango, el

cual ella me dejó para no olvidarla, aunque sin brazalete nunca se iría de mi mente esa hermosa mujer.

El aire esta muy preciso y el dia esta realmente esplendido, todo esta perfecto hoy incluso me siento

como si tubiera 15 años, sin responsabilidades y dejar que la vida me guié...ahora dejaré todo en manos

del destino.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Nueva delhi, India 10:52**

Comenzaban los días para preparar la boda de sango y hayuk, para su tía todo estaba perfecto pero para

sango era todo un drama ridiculo que no tenía sentido. Las mujeres buscando vestidos de boda para sango.

Narración por sango *

Estos días fueron de lo peor, mi tía y sus preparatorios para mi boda, realmente ya ni quiero saber de eso pero

es el tema del mes...boda, boda y más boda...ah y ahora son los vestidos...¿después que viene ?, ¿ropa interior ?

¡ porfavor !...

- _¿ te gusta este sango ? va con tus ojos_ - me dice mi tía emocionadamente mientras me muestra un traje

color marrón todo bordado con oro - _¡ no puedes negarte a esto !_

_-_ _Esta precioso tía, pero quiero irme ya..._

_- entiende esto hija, todo lo que estoy haciendo es para tí, es para que no te falte nada ni un esposo guapo y con_

_dinero que podrá satisfacer todo lo que pidas y serás muy feliz sango, entiende porfavor. - _

_-¿ felicidad ? no podría ser feliz casada con un hombre que no amo..._

_- Eres la primera chica que conosco que se a rebelado a un matrimonio y que más encima exige demasiado..._

_y créeme que serás la última...recuerda que ya no vives en japón con tu abuela que te obedeze todo._

A mi tía le esta fallando la cabeza, todabia tengo sangre japonesa y si no fuera por todo lo que a pasado,

la muerte de mis padres ni el jubilo de mi abuela, no estaría aqui apunto de casarme ni aguantando

todo lo que me dice mi tía...realmente es estresante. Aunque no siempre te compran tantas cosas

en un dia...

- _Vamos sango, anímate y escoje lo que quieras ...- _dice mi tía muy insistente

Quisás esto me ayude a no estar tan triste...

__________________________________________________________

2 Días después

Tokio Japón, 09:15 am

Llegó el día que miroku vajaría a la india junto con su prima y su amigo inuyasha...estaba

todo listo solo faltaba ir al aeropuerto. Miroku quedó en juntarse con inuyasha a las 10:00 .

En la boletería para salir fuera de japón.

Bueno llegó el momento de despedirse...adiós dulce hogar, deseame suerte con mi

destino y espero poder verla denuebo...

_Har ghadi badal rahi hai roop zindagi_

(La vida cambia su belleza a cada instante)

_Chhaaon hai kabhi kabhi hai dhoop zindagi_

(A veces es una sombra, a veces la vida es luz)

_Har pal yahan jeebhar jiyo_

_(_Vive cada momento con alegría_)_

_Jo hai sama kal ho naa ho_

_(_Este momento puede que no exista mañana)

_Chaahe jo tumhe poore dil se_

_(_Alguien que te ame con todo su corazón)

_Milta hai voh mushkil se_

_(_Es difícil de encontrar)

_Aisa jo koi kahin hai_

_(_Si hay alguien así en algún sitio)

_Bas vohi sab se haseen hai_

_(_Esa persona será más hermosa que nadie_)_

_Us haath ko tum thaam lo_

_(_Cógele de la mano)

_Voh meherbaan kal ho naa ho_

_(_Tan agradable puede que no sea mañana_)_

_Har pal yahan jeebhar jiyo_

_(_Vive cada momento con alegría_)_

_Jo hai sama kal ho naa ho_

_(_Este momento puede que no exista mañana)

Sango...ya estaré contigo, ¡ esperame porfavor !.

Miroku se dirige a buscar a su prima para despues ir directamente al aeropuerto.

**Aeropuerto de tokio, japon. 10:00 am**

Narración por miroku *

Al llegar al aeropuerto me encuentro con inuyasha, se nota que es un chico muy

puntual.

- _Alfin llegas amigo, nuestro vuelo parte en 20 minutos...¿preparado?_

- _Muy preparado, inuyasha ella es kagome...la prima de la que te hablé_ -

Kagome Higurashi es una joven de cabello azabache y ojos cafés y piel morena. Es

la prima de miroku, tiene 17 años y estudia medicina en la universidad "Elemental de japón",

es una joven muy expresiva con todo lo que hace y siempre da a conocer

lo que le gusta y lo que no.

- _Hola inuyasha _- dice mi prima con una tierna sonrisa

_- mucho gusto niña_ - ahy vamos con el arrogante...- ¿ _tus padres no se preocuparán ?_

_- Ya soy lo bastante grande...señor mayor- _

- ¡ _Ja_ ! _No parece ...-_

_- Ejem, quedan 6 minutos...¿deberíamos ir ya, no? - _intentando calmar ese ambiente tan caluroso...

- _Buena idea amigo...- _

Quedan exactamente 5 minutos para salir de este país...por un gran tiempo o quisás para toda

mi vida...solo por estar con ella, no puedo estar más feliz.

- _Y dime miroku...¿conoces la india o ya sabías de su existencia ? .._

Como no conocerla, sabiendo que por algúna parte de ese país esta el amor de mi vida, mi querida

sango que ansío ver pronto.

- _Claro que sabía de su existencia...y ahora alfín podre conocerlo..._

_- Dicen que hay unas mujeres muy hermosas por allá ...asi que preparate amigo jajaja...- _mirando a mi

prima de reojo para ver que cara ponía esta -

- _¿ En lo único que piensas en es mujeres ?_

_- No soy maricon kagome jajajaja, pero bueno ¿ que hombre no lo hace ?_

_- Yo, inuyasha...yo no pienso en mujeres _

_- No me asustes amigo mio, ¡ no me digas que ya se te quemó el arroz !_

_-...No inuyasha, yo no pienso en mujeres, pienso en solo una mujer...una sola._

Me tiré al agua solo, pero ¿ qué importa, no ?

_- ja,ja,ja,ja...¿ miroku el casanovas, enamorado ? jajaja que gracioso_ - exclamaba mi simpático amigo..

- _huy primito querido no me habías contado...¿ quién es ? _- Preguntaba ansiosa kagome

- _Secreto - _Mala respuesta, lo sé, pero no sabía como contarles la tremenda historia...

_Har ghadi badal rahi hai roop zindagi_

(La vida cambia su belleza a cada instante)

_Chhaaon hai kabhi kabhi hai dhoop zindagi_

(A veces es una sombra, a veces la vida es luz)

_Har pal yahan jeebhar jiyo_

(Vive cada momento con alegría)

_Jo hai sama kal ho naa ho_

(Este momento puede que no exista mañana).

El viaje no tardaría mucho ya que no estamos tan lejos de la india...quedará como un dóa y listo...necesito

saber su ubicación...pero por ahora merezco un descando

*Fin de narracion por miroku.

Miroku y los demás duermen los que les queda del viaje.

1 Día después

Nueva Delhi, India 08:30 am.

El avión ya había llegado a su destino...

_Señores pasajeros. Sean bienvenidos a Nueva Delhi, capital de la india...tomen sus pertenencias_

_y desalojen el avión, les deseamos una buena escursión...- _Exclama el volante del avión...

Los chicos se preparán para desalojar el avión...

_- Kagome tu carga los bolsos menos pesados dejame los grandes a mi e inuyasha - _dice miroku

- _Estamos listos...- _dice inuyasha cargando los bolsos grandes junto con miroku...

Al desalojar el avión y el aeropuerto se dirigen a su próximo destino el cual dependía de inuyasha...

-_ ¿ y donde alojaremos inuyasha _? - pregunta kagome

- _Verás, una amable familia ofrecio hospitalidad en su imnensa casa, en este caso palacio...ya que_

_mis padres son amigos de negocios y siempre se ayudan mutuamente ellos ahora me pagarán con_

_hospedaje y todo lo que necesitemos..._

_- Eres mi ídolo amigo, jajaja - _dice miroku

- _Lo sé, lo se._

_- Es hermoso este lugar, me encanta...¿ podemos ir a caminar un poquito antes de irnos alojar ? - _dice kagome

poniendo una carita de perrito abandonado para convencer a inuyasha ...

- _¡ Estas loca !, no vinimos a perder el tiempo ni a vacacionar.._

_- Ohh vamos inu, solo un ratico pequeño ...- _dice miroku ayudando a su prima...

_- Estabien...5 minutos y nos vamos ¡ yá ! _

Kagome y miroku se pusieron a ver todas aquellas tiendas que estaban en las calles de nueva delhi, muchas

variedades con cosas que realmente se merecian una gastadita de dinero, como recuerdos.

_- ¡ mira que brazaletes tan lindos ! ¿ no son lindos miroku ? -_ otra vez la cara de perrito avandonado por kagome

_- ooh maldita consumista de cosas...me dejarás en la quiebra..-_

_- ¡ primito querido ! nunca te eh pedido nada...¡¡¡ vamos !!!_

_- esta bien ...- _dice miroku para comprarle el brazalete...

_- ¿ cual quieres kagome ?_

_- mmm dejame ver ...¡ ese !_

_- ¿ el lila ?_

_- ¡ si ,si ese !_

Miroku se acerca ala tienda para sacar el brazalete...pero una mano se le adelanta...

_- Oh disculpe pero yo lo voy a comprar...- _dice miroku

_- ¿ eh ? lo siento solo quería provarmelo...tom..¿ qué ? .._

Dos almas enamoradas que se separaron por un brazalete, se volvieron a unir nuevamente

y por la culpa de otro brazalete...¿considencia o el destino ?.

- _Sango...¿eres tú sango ? ..._

Continuará ...


End file.
